The term “arteriosclerosis” refers to a pathological condition where the walls of an artery lose elasticity and become brittle. Arteriosclerosis is one of key factors causing aduet diseases, including cerebral hemorrhage, cerebral infarction, myocardial infarction, and nephrosclerosis. Known causes of arteriosclerosis include hyperlipidemia, and bacteria, viruses, or lipid peroxide in blood. However, the pathogenesis of arteriosclerosis has not yet been fully elucidated. In any case, since arteriosclerosis has been observed to begin with thickening of arterial walls caused by damage to the arterial intima or endothelium, there is keen demand for development of a drug capable of inhibiting thickening of the arterial intima.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a drug which is effective for preventing or treating arteriosclerosis.